Just a Short Time
by Aishaa Moe
Summary: Hanya pertemuan singkat di antara kita. Di tengah jalan kecil yang sepi. Hanya kita, kau dan aku. / AU, TaufanYing. Oneshot, tanpa plot. DLDR.


**Just a Short Time**

.

.

.

" _Hanya sekedar pertemuan singkat diantara kau dan aku... Hanya kau, dan aku."_

.

.

.

.

"Hei!"

Ketika suaramu membelah hembusan angin, dengan frekuensi yang cukup untuk membuatku menoleh tajam kearahmu. Kedua pupilku mengecil perlahan, menyadari gelombang suaramu yang terasa amat merdu bagiku, tengah memanggil diriku.

"Kertasmu."

"Eh?" dan aku hanya bisa tergagap, sedikit menunduk kecil.

"Kertasmu, kan? Jatuh di jalan tadi."

Kembali, aku hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, jari-jari tanganku gemetar tanpa aba-aba. Dan pupilku yang kuyakini tadi mengecil, kini membesar. Tak bisa menatap wajahmu dengan lurus.

Apa? Ada apa ini?

"E-eh, ya, mungkin...," suaraku keluar sedikit demi sedikit, walau entah terdengar olehmu atau tidak di tengah teriakan kencang angin musim hujan ini.

"Ini." kau menyerahkan secarik kertas yang kau genggam sedari tadi. Menyodorkannya kepadaku. Ah, tanganku yang bergetaran tanpa aturan ini pun meraihnya, meraih kertas yang kau sodorkan. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Tanpa ada peringatan apapun, aku yang hanya ingin meraih kertas itu darimu, tanpa sadar telah menyentuh tanganmu.

Aih, masih kuingat. Telapak tanganmu yang merah lembut dialiri darah di bawah kulit tan milikmu, terasa begitu hangat saat sentuhanku yang hanya sekejap itu menyentuhnya. Entah apa namanya ini, namun tiba-tiba kurasakan perasaan halus menyelimuti diriku.

"E-eh?"

Lalu aku tersadar dari semuanya, dengan cepat kutarik jemariku yang mulai menghangat dari tanganmu. Merasa sedikit bersalah telah membuang beberapa menit waktumu—dan waktuku—hanya untuk pertemuan tak berguna seperti ini. "Makasih—" gumamku. Kau mengangguk kecil, dan tanpa sadar bibirku terbuka lagi, "—dan maaf." Kau menaikkan alismu sedikit, bingung terpancar dari raut mukamu yang biasanya ceria itu. "Kenapa? Kok minta maaf?"

Kali ini aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kedua mataku yang melirik gugup kesana kemari dan wajahku yang mulai terasa panas—memerah. "B-bukan..bukan apa-apa." Aku menunduk. Ya ampun, apa-apaan ini? Aku tahu diriku ini lemah bersosialisasi dan penakut terhadap orang lain—apalagi lelaki—tapi aku belum pernah sebegini merasa malunya di depan seseorang. Terutama orang yang sering kutemui. Lalu kenapa perasaanku 'kacau'?

Ah. Sial. Dadaku mulai berdentum tanpa aturan seperti drum tak dipukul keras-keras. Aku tahu pembuluh-pembuluh darahku pasti semakin banyak mengalirkan darah yang hangat itu ke wajahku. Membuatku berkeringat dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hei? Kau nggak apa-apa? Mukamu merah."

Ketika aku menjatuhkan pandanganku ke depan, wajahmu telah berada tepat di depan batang hidungku. Aku nyaris terlompat kaget. Lebih tepatnya, _jantungku_ nyaris terlompat kaget. "A-aku—aku nggak apa-apa," sergahku cepat. _Mungkin._ Suara hatiku menyambung. Dadaku semakin berdetak tidak menentu.

Kau menatapku lama—membuat mataku semakin liar melirik ke arah lain. Membuat aku semakin keras merutuk di dalam hati. Entah bagaimana, hanya dengan satu tatapanmu seperti itu, aku bisa merasakan seperti seluruh darah di jantungku hanya dialirkan ke wajahku yang semakin lama semakin panas.

Lalu kedua ujung bibirmu tertarik sedikit, membentuk setengah lingkaran. Bersama manik biru langitmu yang ikut tersenyum, dan walau hanya terlihat dari ujung mata, membuat jantungku serasa jatuh ke rongga perut—oke, aku tahu ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku yakin tentang rasa ini.

Aku pelan, takut-takut, mulai berusaha melirikmu, menatap wajahmu terang-terangan. Dan sekali lagi, aku benar-benar merasa nafasku mulai terasa sesak seperti baru berlari kencang, dan rongga dadaku menyempit. Jantungku semakin cepat memacu darah untuk dialirkan. Dan sebagaimana yang kupelajari selama ini, muncullah setitik hormon yang akan membuatmu tertawa tanpa henti diiringi perasaan berbunga-bunga secara ajaib; endorphin. Dan kurasa, hanya dengan memandang senyumanmu yang bersinar bak matahari musim panas ini, tubuhku akan segera memproduksi sebanyak mungkin hormon endorphin yang menyebabkan mabuk kepayang itu.

Ah, kurasa aku terlalu lama termangu menatapmu. Aku pun kembali tersadar—untuk kedua kalinya—saat kau menepuk bahuku lembut.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Sejak tadi melamun terus. Kesambet, lho. Tadi juga ceroboh menjatuhkan kertasmu sendiri. Padahal itu penting, kan? Catatan biologi?" kau menceramahiku seperti seorang yang sudah kenal lama. _Padahal kita baru saja saling kenal 3 bulan._ Hatiku mencelos. Namun tak apa, kurasa aku menikmati ocehanmu. "Mbak? Jawab, dong!"

Aku tergagap lagi. "A-ah, um. Itu catatan biologi..," aku berusaha menarik ujung bibirku sedikit, tersenyum kecil. Merasa seperti orang idiot. Dirimu berkacak pinggang, menampakkan raut sebal—membuatku ingin tersenyum lebih lebar. Namun bibirku terasa kaku.

"Ya sudah."

Kau berkata lembut, tak seperti sebelumnya. Diam-diam kakiku mulai bergetar menahan lompatan perasaan ini. "Lain kali, hati-hati ya, err... Ying, kan?" kau tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang lembut. "Aku Taufan. Kurasa kau sudah kenal aku." Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Sampai ketemu di kelas besok. Eh, kita sekelas, kan?" kali ini aku mengangguk pelan. "Daah!"

Lambaian tanganmu seperti membersihkan kacamataku yang terasa mulai beruap—karena nafasku yang semakin hangat. Kupegangi dadaku. Dentumannya terasa jelas. Lalu, detik berikutnya, aku mendongak menatap dirimu. Telah menghilang di telan persimpangan jalan kecil ini. Namun samar-samar masih tercium aroma khas tubuhmu. Aroma yang amat khas. Aroma yang menenangkan. Seperti semilir angin pagi yang menggoyangkan rumput basah. Segar. Persis namamu. Perlahan kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha memenuhi rongga paru-paru dan hidungku dengan aromamu. Semakin lama, detak jantungku yang terasa menggetarkan seluruh badanku ini pun mulai normal sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatku kembali bernafas lega.

Dedaunan di bulan November ini berguguran, terasa dingin bekas didera tetesan hujan yang menyerbu tanah pagi tadi. Sore yang indah. Seindah hatiku yang mulai terang, bersinar, berbunga-bunga—layaknya musim panas yang cerah. Oke. Hormon endorphin ini sepertinya mulai bekerja. Aku berani taruhan, bibirku ini akan tetap tersenyum lebar seperti ini hingga malam nanti, hingga aku jatuh tertidur di kasur empukku.

.

.

Hari itu, kurasa, Tuhan memberkahiku dengan sesuatu yang ajaib...

 _Cinta._

.

.

.

-End-

A/N:

Weee readers sekalian, ketemu lagi di ff ini~~ ah, udah lama rasanya sejak nulis cerita romance straight beginian. Wwww

Tapi... makin males nyambung ff yang lain... hiks /disepak/ sudahlah, sekali lagi, Ai memang SPESIALIS di tipe beginian. Oneshot, drabble, ficlet, canon, tanpa plot—sudahlah, hayati lelah. /disepak(2)

Btw, Ai rasanya bakal hiatus di ff OWDD—Onii-chan wa Daisuki Dayo—dikarenakan ga ada ide. Yaa itu pun kalo ada yang nungguin apdet sih. Kayaknya Ai mau lanjutin itu ff mau nggak juga gak ada yang peduli ya. Huhu~ /ngemil kacang

Yaudah, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Yang mau repiu, boleh banget. Yang mau ngefave juga boleh banget, kok. Yang mau krisar, silakan. Yang mau ngebash atau flame, silakan pergi dari sini. /apa

Semoga kalian terhibur! QwQ)/


End file.
